Love
Love & Kisses is the 3rd episode of the second season and the 81st episode overall. Synopsis Oggy's sister, Monica, comes over for a visit, whereas Jack is in love and tries to be a thrillseeker like her. However, love and kisses won't be for long, as the cockroaches try their best to ruin it. Plot At night, Oggy and Jack are watching TV together at the TV room. Oggy knit the sock and Jack drink the soda. The mysterious person who is coming in Oggy's house and touch the bell. They heard the bell, Oggy asked Jack to open the door but he doesn't want it because he wants to watch the TV. Jack ask to Oggy to open the door, but Oggy turned off the TV and Jack opened the door. Whatever, Jack open the door but it was the girl hugging Jack with kiss. She got the wrong kiss, but actually, she wants to kiss Oggy. Jack is forgotten that she is his cousin. Jack guess that the girl is his mate. Jack very happy to see her. The girl and Oggy are siblings that they say hello with dance and hugging. Oggy is very happy to see Jack and the girl. Oggy push Jack to get closer to the girl. Oggy wants to introduct with meow voice about the girl to Jack. The girl's name is Monica. Oggy talks a lot for Jack and telling about Monica. Jack has a very cheerful smile face to listen carefully from Oggy. Oggy takes Jack by the hand to go to the living room to explain with slideshow but it can control by remote. Oggy wants to talk about Oggy and Monica's history and favorite. Oggy and Monica was born in New Hollandia Hospital (New Hollandia). With their parents, his mother was resting when she gave a birth. Oggy and Monica was born as twins. Oggy wants to tell next about playing. Oggy was pulled by Monica with a cart. Oggy was drinking water when he was as a child. As a child, Monica was playing swinging horse and Oggy drink a lot of milk. As a teenager, Monica was wearing a braces and other accessories, riding a white horse. Oggy is also wearing braces but he rode reverse and he was clawing the black horse. He is laughing when he was a teenager. As a adult, Oggy and Monica were playing tennis. Monica was not harming and Oggy is harming a tennis racket. Oggy touch the control a long time until morning without sleeping. Oggy didn't try when explaining but Jack tried very hard. Oggy is telling about his favorite of sausage. Jack is bored in his explaining. Monica gets exercise but Jack heard her skate. Monica was whistling and go to the fridge. Jack see her open the fridge and she drinks milk a lot until three times. Jack saw Monica and she invite Jack to play but he is very happy to her. Jack leave from Oggy without sound. Jack and Monica get closer and Jack see her skate but he wants to ride skate together but Jack find an idea to have a skate. Jack go to the storage to find the skate. He finds the skate under the cockroaches sleeping. Then they crashed the wall by Jack to step aside. Jack wear a skate from storage. He was running with the skate to Monica. The cockroaches were very angry to see Jack. Jack is bad for skating but Monica is good on skating. They laugh at Jack and Monica playing. Monica is skating with Jack but Monica is fastee than Jack. Jack wants to chat with Monica while they were skating. He can't be balanced of skating and she look at Jack but he was fine. Jack looks funny but he is fine. She is happy for Jack. The police get to look for Monica. Then he meet the police because the position is incorrect. He grip the police's shoulder. He spited by the cockroaches oil and he claw the police's clothes. Then Jack closes the police's clothes. Then he get beaten by the police. Monica can't hear anything that where is Jack now. At the park, Monica is doing acrobat and Jack see her doing with chat. The cockroaches tried to harm Jack with fireworks. He get mad of the cockroaches then he goes. He goes to harm the girls (but inadvertent). She goes down from rope when he get harmed. She was surprised what Jack happening but he is fine. In the area of jumping bugee, she will jump from the bugee first until she got down while yelling then go back to normal. but Oggy is still editing the camera. Oggy clap his hand to Monica that she is great at the game. But how about Jack? Jack is also going to jump from the bugee but he is afraid of jumping. The cockroaches marked the target from the rock. He tried to jump by himself but he didn't harm himself. But Dee Dee torn of his bottom to get Jack naked because Jack's skin is too slippy. Jack's bottom is closing the camera. Then she get camera from Oggy to see what is happening from Jack. She saw Jack without a bottom then he cover with the rock nervously. At night, they watch the TV from a jumping bugee. Oggy is laughing that Jack doesn't have a bottom. Monica says goodbye for Oggy and Jack. Oggy wants to hug Monica. To say goodbye for Jack,she kissed Jack and she give her phone number but her phone number is 444-333-222. Oggy closed the door but Jack is very happy to her and he yell like a wolf and a gorilla. Characters Starring *Jack *Monica (Debut) *Oggy Featuring *Policeman *Cockroaches **Joey **Marky **Dee Dee *Girls Mentioned *Soto (Debut) *Matilda (Debut) Trivia/Goofs *This is the first appearance of Monica, Matilda (Mother), Soto (Father). *There is a censorship in this episode when the cockroaches filled oil under Jack`s roller skates was cut. *Monica's phone number is revealed to be 444-333-222. *A clip from this episode is shown in the Space Goofs episode, The Alien Show in the television screen viewed by the Space Goofs. Gallery Oggy and jack watch tv.png Oggy wants jack open door.png|Oggy: Open the door! Surprised Monica.png|Monica didn't know it was Jack. JackXmonica.png|Jack: My love. Monica: Uh... Oggy and monica play.png|Yay!!!!!!!! Jacks heart eyes.png Jacks pleased.png|Aww. :3 Oggy.png Jack loves Monica.jpg Monica and Jack.jpg Jack's feet.jpg Girls playing badminton.png Monica looking.jpg|Monica: Um... Jack? Monica.jpg E73aqi.jpg|Monica's name and number are revealed. * Video Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:Monica's happy ending Category:Episodes focusing on Jack Category:Episodes focusing on Monica Category:2004 Episodes